


I think I’m in love

by gayasguac



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Last Airbender (2010)
Genre: Ambassador Sokka (Avatar), Bottom Zuko (Avatar), Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Fire Lord Zuko, Idiots in Love, Lovers, M/M, Older Characters, Smut, Top Sokka (Avatar), Top Sokka/Bottom Zuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayasguac/pseuds/gayasguac
Summary: Pretty much just 2 idiots in love having loving sex. There is literally nothing else to it.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 82





	I think I’m in love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction!! Please tell me if it’s good, hopefully you all like it!

Sokka couldn’t help but stare at Zuko and the way he looked with the moonlight shinning on my face. He was surprised he wasn’t even drooling right now.

“Why are you staring at me?” Zuko said so nonchalantly. It sounded as if he was even bored, I mean who wouldn’t be with how long he was doing his paperwork for his “firelordey” duty.

“What? Am I not allowed to stare at my gorgeous husband?” Sokka teased, smirking at the blush now staining the fire lords cheeks. Sokka stood up from the desk he was reading his book at, long forgot, making his way to his gorgeous boyfriend.

He stood behind Zukos chair, massaging his shoulders, and smiling at the sigh of relief that came from Zuko.

“It’s already midnight babe, take a break you have been working yourself to death.”

“You know I can’t do that hun, and anyways I’m almost done, you can go to bed I’ll be there when you wake up.” Sokka could hear how tired he was and the massive eye bags he had did not help his argument.

Sokka started kissing his head going down to his neck, feeling Zuko shudder at the attention. “Please Zuko?” Those very words broke Zuko making him lean into his soulmates embrace.

Sokka made his kisses to his chin, nibbling every so often to hear him huff, to Zukos waiting lips. The kiss started off as soft, knowing how tired Zuko was. Though eventually the kiss grew heated, filled with want and lust.

They had been so busy that they never got to really have “alone time”. Sokka ended the kiss wanting to catch his breath but then leaning his head into the open neck. He nibbled and kissed, filed by the lords moans of lust.

“Love, I’m not sure how much I can do while your sitting in this chair.” Sokka whispered into Zukos earn earning a shudder.

“Uh...ya...bedroom?” Zuko asked shyly. Even after all these years he was still that awkward teenager during the war. Zuko stood from his chair, yelping when he is unexpectedly picked up my Sokka. Sokka smiled smugly as Zuko pouted with the cutest blush on his face.

Luckily the office was not far at all from their bedroom. They walked threw the bedroom door, ignored by the guards outside, as this was not uncommon.

As soon as the door closed Sokka set Zuko down only to be shoved into the closed door gasping at the heat the golden eyes held.

Sokka placed his hands on his hips switching their positions so that Zuko was now leaning against the door.   
  


They were both desperately kissing each other, hands exploring each other’s bodies.   
  


Sokka placed his hands on Zukos thighs, a silent command which Zuko eagerly followed, wrapping his legs around the water tribes waist.

Zuko basically melted into Sokkas touch, already whimpering at any touch.

Sokka slowly peeled them away from the door forwards the massive bed they shared.

Sokka slowly lowered them down on the bed, trying to be as gentle as possible. Even though he wanted to fuck him hard and rough that’s not what they needed. They needed loving and general and that was exactly what Sokka was going to do.   
  


Gasping for breath, they looked into their eyes each softly smiling. 

“I love you” Sokka whispered, trying to pour all his love into those three words.

”I love you too” Zuko replied, each of their smiles growing.

They slowly leaned back done trying to pour all their love into the kiss. It was slow, and gentle, but still the other would never know the amount of love the other had for them.

Sokka tugged at Zukos shirt, sliding it off him, breaking the kiss to take off his own too.

Zukos legs were still wrapped around Sokkas waist, trying to pull them closer then what was possible.

Sokka broke the kiss once again, leaning his head down the paler ones chest, licking at the oldest nipples, licking and sucking them to be rewarded with a moan and a gasp. 

He eventually varied on, kissed his way down to his naval licking and kissing and touching every peice of skin that was available.

The darker fingers played at the lords pants, glancing up into the golden eyes, pupils blown with lust but also carrying love. 

“Please Sokka” Zuko begged, wanting to be less restricted, all the while softly brushing the others hair.

Sokka smiled, taking off the excessive clothing, wanting nothing more then to see the other in all their beauty.   
  


Sokka was practically drooling at the bulge they was presented threw the others boxers.

Slowly he mouthed at the bulge behind the cloth, soaking it with his saliva and the others pre cum.

”Sokka, please, please, I need you”

At that Sokka couldn’t wait anymore, the small noises Zuko was making was making him lose control.

Sokka took the boxers off, eyes meeting with the others hard dick, already slick with pre cum.

Wasting no time, Sokka bent his head down licking the head, and slowing taking it in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and swallowing, thriving in the louder moans that were coming from the others mouth.

“Sokka, Sokka, Sokka” was all Zuko could say. All that was left in his lust filled brain was the name of the man he loved.

Sokka lifted his head, hearing a whine from the paler boy, only making Sokka smirk at the mess he made him.   
  


Sokka shimied out of his pants and bottoms, sighing at the feeling of being free from his pants.

He reached over to the bedside table, grasping at the lube he had been wanting.

He slicked up a finger a slowly started pushing it into Zukos tight hole.

Feeling the way Zuko tightened, he bent his head again capturing the others dock to distract him from his fingers.

Slowly he added another finger, scissoring Them to stretch his hole out.

Zuko gasped and moaned, overwhelmed with the attention Sokka was giving him, making him beg for more

Sokka added one more finger sliding them in and out, making Zuko practically scream when he touch his special spot.

Once Sokka felt that Zuko was ready, he pulled his fingers out, getting a high pitched whine from Zuko.

Sokka reached down lining up his dock and stroking it a few times for just a little release.

Sokka held Zukos hands at the side of his head, slowly pushing into the tight heat.

Upon entry, they both moan at the sensation.

After slowly sliding in Sokka bottomed out, Gasping at how good Zukos tight hot hole felt around his throbbing cock.

After waiting for Zuko to get adjusted. Sokka slowly pushed in and out moaning in response to Zukos noises that escaped his drooling mouth.

Sokk picked up some speed, hitting the others spot, maintaining eye contact as long as they could.

“Sokka, baby, I’m gonna cum, oh baby please let me cum.”Zuko begged

”Cum for me baby boy, be a good boy and cum” Sokka whispered into the others ear.

”Oh fuck!” Zuko yelled cumming onto his stomach making his hole twit CB making Sokka go off the edge right after.   
They both collapsed, trying to get out of their orgasm filled haze.   
Slowly Sokka pealed himself off of Zuko, getting a towel to wipe off the cum.

After cleaning up Sokka pulled back the covers, placing his half asleep lover into the bed, and getting in right next to him.

Zuko turned putting his head against Sokkas chest, leaving Sokkas head leaning on the soft black hair of his lover.

”I love you baby”

”I love you too”

shortly after Sokka heard the soft snores coming from the fire lord, and softly smiled at how lucky he was to have such an amazing boyfriend.


End file.
